A YuYuHakusho collage!
by crazytomboy1
Summary: This is the first part of the collage, all you people who've watched the show will find it true to character. This as a whole is zany so far, so tell me what I can add via rewiews!
1. 1st & Worst Day Meiyo Grade School

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese Animated show/Manga called:  Yu*Yu*Hakusho or Yu*Yu*Hakusho: Ghost Files, as featured in the _Cartoon Network's Adult Swim._  Crazytomboy1 does not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this story (she is also armed with three Japanese dictionaries to aid her with the story).  This story is a slightly twisted reality of what the author went through in sixth grade.  It will have the characters shown as ten-year-olds.  This fanfic is for fun, free, and no profit will be gained from the publishing of this fic (except laughs.  I will always accept **_any _**comments also).  Kojiro Samantha, Kageno Reikana, and any others that **_do not_ appear in this show, just forget about them.  AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uncut version may be too silly to handle without laughing!  For ages 13 & up.  Why is that?  Read after the fanfic to find out!  Now the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!**

PS: C0wB0y_Beb0p, this one's for you!

_______________________________________________________________________

**The Worst School Day Possible At Meiyo Grade School**

                It's a nice and peaceful Monday morning before sunrise at the Kojiro household.  Let's see what going on in our heroine's life for about one school day from: A little bit before she leaves, to a little while after she gets home.  So, sit back and watch how able this nine-year-old girl can cope with what I have in store for her on her first day at Meiyo Grade School...

            _Kasumi, listen to me...You have to be careful today and not take the back way home.  Please do so and you'll be OK.  See you at the school..._

_This feels so weird...So confusing that I can't understand...Reikana, aren't you glad to see me?  You've never acted like this before...What are you trying to tell me? I don't understand it at all!  What is the purpose of you doing this?  Please wait!  Can you tell me what this means?!?!  Reikana!_

            BING!  BING!  BING!  BING!  BING!  Waking up and reaching around groggily without her glasses, Samantha mumbled, "Oh, be quiet stupid alarm clock!  I'm not a morning person and I never will be!"  She puts on her glasses and reads the time.  "6:30 A.M.  That would mean I have to go to school in about 2 hours."  _I'm surprised that Kaa-san isn't yelling at me for not washing up at this second.  Well, thank the Kami for some things...  "I should be washing up now..."  After getting out of her nightclothes, Samantha walks into the bathroom connected to her room and washes up.  She puts on her school uniform, walks out in her slippers, and packs her gym clothes into her small school bag.  The girl has gray eyes, a soft look around her and has short strawberry-blonde hair in 2 high ponytails that shimmer beautifully in the morning sun.  __What in the world could she mean?  Why can't she try to tell me the future in a way that I can understand?!?!  Samantha was thinking about 'her' past, even if that past is mostly coming from about two Youkai and about nine Ningen years, who knows how many times they've been through something like this?  _Yup, everything's here, in my bag...What, are you jealous, tummy?  My bag's full and you aren't.  Well, I will eat soon; so don't worry...__

            "Samantha-chan!  Go feed Mei before she claws the house down!  Otherwise you'll have to pay the repair bill for it!"

            _Silly neko...It looks like I'll be eating earlier than I expected today._  "Coming, Kaa-san!  Let me finish brushing my teeth first, OK?"  Samantha called from her room.

            ...After our heroine has come out of her room and down the stairs to the roomy kitchen, she has a reckless neko to deal with...

            "Aaah!  No, bad neko!  Please get off the table, otherwise you might not get breakfast as soon as you'd like."  Samantha was trying to get the Neko-Kibble into Mei's dish; but Mei had other plans for her **_this_** morning.  "If you don't get down, I might have to put you in the pet carrier and take you to the vet to see what's the problem behind your jumping habits!"  _That did it, she's finally got the sense to not jump up for a little while...At least until she forgets it again._  Samantha smiled, feeling more awake than before.  _I wonder how Reikana's been for the past 5 years.  The dream might not be so correct, because of her weird tendencies...  "Ohayo, Kaa-san.  Did you sleep well?"_

            "Yes, I did Samantha-chan.  When it gets near the time for you to go, do you need a ride to school?  I may be over-reacting but I don't want you to be late."  Samantha's mom was...well meaning, but she could annoy her own daughter easily by going overboard.

            "No, it's all right.  I'll make breakfast for us; because you've done it for the past few weeks."  _OK, maybe I can tell her now...  "I'm going to Kaorino-chan's house on the way to school today.  I haven't seen her in a while.  Is that OK with you?"  She asked in a sweet tone heard by her Kaa-san to be complete honesty._

            "Sure, you can do that.  But to tell you the truth: I'm actually getting tired of eggs for breakfast."

            "Me too.  I'm going to make something else while you do your job.  People need the Chief Editor of the Yurei Weekly to be prepared right?"  Samantha had the reputation for world-class food; provided she had the time to make it correctly.  _Today's special: pancakes for Kaa-san and waffles for me!_

            ...Some time later, the aroma of a perfectly cooked breakfast enveloped the area...

            They didn't last five minute before there were four pancakes left.  "Oh, those pancakes were heavenly, Samantha!  Maybe you should be a cook instead of a masseuse.  Or both part-time...Oh no!  It's 7:00 A.M. already!?!?  I need to drive to work, and you need to be at school by 8:00!  We need to go now before people start worrying.  Have good luck at your first day at Meiyo Grade School!"

            "OK, Kaa-san.  Drive carefully, and make sure to have some extra snacks for Kaorino-chan!  I'll see you later!"  It was hard to understand Samantha because of the waffle in her mouth and the other 3 that she was holding in her hands.

            ...Here is outside the beautiful Kaze household, where Samantha is running to at top speed.  Her friend is waiting for her there...

            A brown haired girl with stunning amber eyes, a single high ponytail kept in place by a rubber band and a warded headband with a Meiyo Grade School uniform on was standing in front of the Kaze household.  _She's going to be late, that Koorime!  Why does she make promises that won't be kept right down to the last second...Huh?  That smell...it's Kasumi's waffles!  Yum-yum!  I'll accept that anytime!  "Hey there, Kasumi.  I was wondering when you'd get here.  Ogenki?"_

            "What did I tell you about not calling me Kasumi in public?  It's Kojiro Samantha at the present time!  I can't afford you blowing both of our covers!  Otherwise we might become the laughingstocks when we go back to the Makai!"  Samantha whispered in Kasumi's voice, right into Kaorino's right ear.  "Hai, genki dess, arigato.  Why did you decide to temporarily dye your hair brown?"  _Don't you make a fool out of yourself now, Ningen!_  Kasumi told Samantha inwardly.  _Save it for the school!_  "I liked the silver waves your hair made when it was down."  The Koorime part of her was keeping Samantha from blushing outright at the time.  Reikana was the first friend Kasumi had and that meant a lot to her (besides Reikana being cute as a button right down to her deep blue Jagan, currently covered up by the ward).

            _Why do you have to be so damn contradicting in that innocent way?_  "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about Meiyo Grade School, right?  I've heard rumors that you haven't been there outside of getting your uniforms and books at the doorway.  It seems that you could use some help."  Kaorino was smirking, obviously her response to the quip about her hair color that Samantha had made.

            "Yes, you're absolutely right about that.  I need a guide and maybe someone strong to protect me, and I think that you fit this description perfectly.  Besides, I know a way out of homework that's easier than taking a quiz."  Samantha's Koorime form was really witty and crafty, so she didn't need the protection unless she felt like it.

            "Oh, OK.  You talked me into it.  I don't like homework as much as the next Ningen, maybe even less.  I'll assume that you'll tell me before the first period?"

            "Yes, of course.  Now, let's get to school, shall we?"

            ...Just looking at the Meiyo school buildings can make you dizzy.  It looks so tall and grand on the outside...

            "Oh, so that's how you do it!  A very interesting concept after all.  Maybe it's more useful than you think."  Kaorino had a glint in her eyes.  _I wonder why she'd think that up in the first place..._

            "Hey, Kaorino-chan who are you talking to?  I haven't seen her here before..."  Remarked a certain red-haired boy who had just walked past a **_huge_** group of girls who looked like they were going to faint.  "Might she be the new girl here?"

            "Uh, who is he, Kaorino?"  Whispered a rather puzzled Samantha.

            "Oh, that's Minamino Suichi.  He has lots of girl trouble at school.  They just won't leave him alone because of his 'charm'.  I still don't know what's so wrong with him looking like that."  Answered Kaorino in an equal volume.

            "Ohayo, Minamino-san.  I've heard about you quite a few times.  No wait, a lot of times, because of those gossiping girls right behind you."  _Do I know you?...Wait, I remember that ki!  Samantha, he's not a Ningen!  He's a dangerous Youko by the name of Kurama!_  Kasumi might have been talking to a brick wall.  _What?  Oh, you don't think of him like those girls do?  Well, don't cross him, OK?  "Yes, I'm new here, but I'll do fine thanks to my friend Kaorino-chan.  Watashi no namae wa Kojiro Samantha."_

            "Ohayo, Kojiro-san.  Welcome to Meiyo Grade School, and please feel free to call me Suichi.  Dozo, yoroshiku."

            "Kochira koso, yoroshiku.  Ome ni kakarete ureshii desu, Suichi-kun.  You may call me Samantha if you wish to."

            "Excuse me here, but it's nearly time for the first class.  I don't like being late on the first day, you know."  _Plus that's the first step towards getting less homework.  I had that part down already, so no big problem..._  Reikana was jumpy, and the fact that she had to wait a few days before trying the next step didn't help much.

            It was about halfway into homeroom when the speakers under the clock turned on to send a message throughout the school.  "Good morning, students."  The nasal voice of the school President made the school deathly silent.  "Please welcome Ami Karen, Yume Sora, DuLac Dominique, Works Casey, Works Elizabeth, Jotaro Koji, Fiore Isaac, and Kojiro Samantha to our school.  We hope that you will like here at Meiyo School."  After that was said, a different, clear voice started reading the morning announcements.

            "...Oh please, there goes the President again, reading the new students names again..."

            "...on my nerves.  They rarely stay past the first year..."

            "Kojiro Samantha?  I've read about her, getting a test a year ahead of her grade level by mistake and passing it like she was Minamino-kun or some genius.  She couldn't possibly be here.  I mean, why should she want to come here?  There's no gifted classes in the grade school, and she might feel awkward with older people."  Quipped a haughty voice that seemed louder than the others.

            "Yuu Kaito, you shouldn't be saying that.  I mean, with an angry person behind you, I'd think you would have the sense to say something nice."  Kurama was talking in a slightly amused tone, if you tried to hear it hard enough; you realize that he's not joking at all.

            "You shouldn't say things that make you sound like you're the two bullies from Sarayashki Grade School."  Samantha shot back in chilling tones.  "I would like to think that you're better than that."

            "Uh-oh, Kaito.  She's slightly miffed now, so don't try to push your luck any further without preparing for a lecture from the President."  Reikana was looking at them with a 'break-it-up' look.  "It would be wrong to let the new people to be pushed around like that.  Trust me, I've known her for a long time."

            This made the always-second Yuu Kaito back off in a hurry, which countered Samantha's slow-building rage.  _That settles that.  Now to get down to the first period class..._

            ...Some time before the second period started, Samantha was thinking about what to say without sounding like an idiot...

            _Thanks for putting that jerk in his place...Iie, that won't work.  Hey, thanks for keeping me from slapping that moron...Nope.  Been there, done that.  Oh!  Now I know..._  "Hey Kaorino, thanks for standing up for me in homeroom."

            "No sweat, isn't that a reason why friends were invented?"  _I feel a blush coming on...Wait; I can hide it by my experience with Koorime...  Don't want to embarrass her too much so I'll whisper it to her.  "By the way, the other things that you thought were perfectly understandable.  After all, Kaito is a jerk to be reckoned with!"  Then the two girls started to laugh out loud, not caring to hide the blushes on their own faces until they stopped._

            ...Second period was English; same as Samantha's old school...

            The teacher shocked them with a surprise English review test.  Kurama got a 98%, while Samantha got 105% by not missing any questions and getting the bonus correct.  _Hey, it helps to have an American Oto-san who visits Kaa-san from his work on a vacation.  "Lynn-sensei, maybe you should look at my family records.  That would explain this better and more quickly than me telling you here, OK?"  She noticed by the stares that she was getting from **_everyone_ in the classroom, that she had small to 0.5% error in her American accent.  _Besides Kaa-san telling me that I could dress as an American princess on Halloween and get away with it.  That is, if they celebrate Halloween in this class.  It's an American holiday that I like a lot.  Free sugar for my friends and me!..._  "Is there anything the matter?"**_

            "No, nothing at all.  I'd like to talk to you after class, that's all."  Lynn-sensei replied tearfully.

            "...she's in trouble..."

            "...big shot!"

            "...Wow..."

            "...I got dibs at the school dance!"

            "...you?  Not if I can help it..."

            The class just went from murmurs to an all-out riot in just a few seconds.

            "SETTLE DOWN!!!  WHY CAN'T YOU HANDLE THIS AFTER CLASS?!?  DON'T Act so barbaric about it..."  More classmates were looking at her this time.  "Whoops, was that too much?"  Samantha inquired fearfully.

            "I'd say so, but you have to deal with it yourself; Samantha-chan.  Everything isn't easy to do at all these days."  Kaorino said with no hint to what she meant (other than the truth).  _You know how to get out of these jams, **right?**_

            _Yeah, I do, if it doesn't require me putting a hole in the wall.  _"Don't you worry, my friend.  I can handle what life gives me; and I try to make the best of it!"

            _Samantha's fake cheerfulness can be so confusing at some times...I'm jealous that I don't have her skills.  Oh well, 'No one can have everything; where would you put it?'_  "See you after you talk to the sensei!"

            ...Some time later...

            "What did you want to talk to me about, Lynn-sensei?"  Wondered Samantha.  _It **had** better be important because I don't want to be late to the third period class!_

            "Could you help me make up a few lessons that the class will not be sleeping through.  It's hard to find good teaching material these days with most student's **short** attention spans."  Stated John Lynn, a very cute and strict English teacher (the second part of the description comes from him being fed up by one student too many sleeping through his class.  I wouldn't blame him for that!).

            "Well, you could start by doing games for reviews.  I heard from Kaorino-chan that you've been boring her because of 'The same old reviews and too many pop quizzes...'  It's not my place to say this, but maybe that could be the source of your problems."  Samantha replied with a knowing look.  "Make some flashcards with English on one side and Japanese on the other.  Give away prizes to the person that gets the most translations right.  Oh, one more thing: I'll act as a judge for the games, it would be unfair to the other students if I played."

            "Thank you, Samantha I'll try that soon.  That's all for now; see you tomorrow!"

            "See you tomorrow, Lynn-sensei!"  _I'm glad that it's over, but now I'm going to run to my next class so I won't be late!_

            ...In the third period classroom; the music teacher was shocked to see everyone in her classroom at once **_and_** on time.  It happens about thirty times a year out of ninety classes...

            "OK, class!  I think it's time to review the musical scale!"

            "...oh no, not **_this_** again!"

            "...this happens **_every_** year!  I wish that Ikari-sensei could save it for later in this course!"

            "I don't like this at all, Samantha.  It's so boring in here, but it's also the cheapest class to take in the entire school."  Kaorino winked.  "Know what I mean?"

            "Oh, come on Kaorino!  It can't be **_that_ bad, now can it?"  Samantha reasoned.  "I'm sure that there are some good points in it altogether.  Besides, I like singing so much."**

            "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Kojiro Samantha."

            _Yipe!  What should I do?  Keep calm for now..."Yes, sensei?"_

            "Oh, nothing bad.  I'm just surprised to hear that you like singing.  You will be doing enough of it here.  It's a preparation to middle- and high-school concerts."  Ikari-sensei smiled.  "It doesn't hurt to be prepared, right?"

            "Of course, Ikari-sensei.  I love music a lot because it sounds so peaceful and inspiring at the same time."  Samantha was in a good mood at the time (despite the earlier anger-causing remarks of Yuu Kaito), so she didn't mind the teacher looking at her like she was an angel or something.  _I don't like manipulating Ningens unless it keeps me out of trouble!_

            "Now class, if you don't behave, I'll take the wasted time in this class out of your playing time after lunch!  Up to the piano, everyone before I follow up on my word!"  Threatened Ikari-sensei angrily.

            All the students began grumbling while going towards the piano, because they had known this sensei to keep her word, good or bad.  _And I thought that my chorus teacher was tough, but not **this bad! *sweat drop***_

            At a blackboard near the piano, seven unlabeled music notes were on different lines.  "Now, can anyone name the notes of the scale?"  Few hands went up, expressing how bored the entire class was.  "OK, Suichi-kun, could you name the notes for us?"

            "I would be glad to do so, Ikari-sensei."  Kurama boldly walked up to the chalkboard, saying the notes as he labeled them.  "Do...Rei...Mi...Fa...Sol...La...Ti...Do."  _There, that should do it._  "I'm finished, sensei."

            "Oh wonderful, just wonderful!  I'm glad to see that some people remember this from over the summer.  Now, can anyone tell me the difference between a flat and a sharp?"  This time the teacher called on Samantha.  "Since you like to sing so much you shouldn't have any trouble answering this question!"

            _Oh, good grief...Now I know how Kasumi or Reikana feels in everyday clothes or school clothes for that matter...  "A flat is a slightly lower note than the one it modifies, but not the next music note down on the scale.  A sharp is higher than the note it modifies, but not the next note higher on the scale."  _I bet Kurama is a bit jealous of my answer, and that's not very healthy for anyone.  I just hope that he thinks that I happen to be a Ningen._  "It may not be the best answer, Ikari-sensei but at least I remember it best this way."_

            The music teacher was flipping through her notes like mad.  "No, I don't see any problem with that answer, besides the different phrasing of it."

            "...looks like Minamino has another grade rival..."

            "...who would have thought..."

            "...miss false modesty!"

            "...Please quit it, minna-san..."

            "You're just too jealous that you don't study as much as **_my_ friend does!  That shy person should be listened to!"  Kaorino was beginning to scare everyone in the room.  Several students were hiding under desks, while the teacher was standing behind the piano, looking like a cat trying to avoid a bath.  No matter what form she was in, Reikana could still scare a big group of people when she was angry.**

            _You're overdoing it, my friend, so "Please calm down, Kaorino-chan!  You have a good heart, no matter what, so why won't you show it more often!"  Pleaded Samantha with her heart._

            She was left with verbal silence, but not mental.  _Samantha, you're cruel to me!_

            _My friend I can't help myself because I care about you.  Gomen nasai, Reikana..._

_            Iiyo, don't be sorry...Cheer up, you scare me when you talk like that, I can't read emotions of words as well as you can.  I misunderstood your intent this time...*sigh* Maybe it's also because you're a Koorime..._  "You're right, Samantha-chan, I need to control my anger better."  She gave a true smile.  _The last thing that I want you to think is that I'm as cold as a Makai Winter._

            _I don't think that's even possible for me in this form, Reikana!  "I'm glad that you forgive me Kaorino-chan."  It was her turn to give a true smile back to her closest friend._

            "...the heck?"

            "...How'd she do that?"

            "It looks like Samantha-chan is a know-it-all, along with a beast tamer right guys?"  Yuu Kaito was always the one to mistreat new students.

            "Can it, Kaito before we go tell the school president!"  Everyone in the class shouted at the same time.

            "All right..."  _Nobody can take a joke these days without snapping back at you._

            ...Fourth period was uneventful, being Modern Japanese.  Now we rejoin our heroine after lunch at the school playground where Samantha is sitting under a cherry tree, along with her friend Kaorino...

            "Well Reikana, I've made it through four classes already, and I haven't lost my temper once.  That's better than I was doing at my old school.  That also means we have math, science, and gym left to go."

            "That's nice that we have three more classes left...But I have to say that Kurama is sure acting more kind in his Ningen form, don't you think so?"  Inquired a now-calm Reikana, just looking at the clouds pass by.

            "Yeah, I think he's more friendly towards girls who don't drool in a fifteen meter area of him.  Besides, maybe Suichi-kun likes having someone pleasant to talk to during lunch."  Silence again.  "Is it something that I said, or are you sleeping?"

            *yawn* "What?  I didn't hear you 'cause I was sleeping.  Could you please repeat that?"

            _I shouldn't blame her for being tired...I would have liked to sleep in also...  "Do you think that Suichi-kun finds that I'm pleasant to talk to because I have good grades?"_

            "Hn.  I don't think you should get so full of yourself because of one little compliment."  Remarked an unfamiliar voice from behind them.

            "YAAAAH!  Please don't hurt us, President!"  They both turned around to see a boy about their age in Ningen years.  "Oh, little kid, you scared us."  Kaorino breathed a sigh of relief.

            "Shouldn't you be in school right now?  If you're home schooled, don't you think your parents are worried about you?"  Samantha was just as nervous as her friend was.

            _Why do I even bother about following Kurama around?  Well, he **is my only chance to pull off the biggest job in our lives, maybe in the whole history of thieving..."Oh, you don't have to worry about that.  The President is sick at my school."  Hiei lied easily to them.**_

            "Hiei!  What are **_you_ doing here at this time of the day?!?"  Kurama was shocked, but not as much as his two classmates were.  _They're shaking like leaves in the knees..._**

            "Minamino, do you know this kid?"  Asked Reikana; barely recovered from the shock earlier.

            _Uhhh..."Yes, I do.  We've known each other for several years, to say the least.  Oh, look at the time!  The break is over, so we should go back to class now."  __Hiei, could you come with me before you scare them further?_

            "I guess the kid is OK if Suichi isn't afraid to talk to him, right Kaorino-chan?"  Samantha asked waiting for those two to get out of earshot.  "You know, I don't like that kid's ki."

            "Why's that?"

            "I **_hate _fire yokai, but he doesn't seem too bad when Kurama's around."  She raised a hand and shrugged to prove it to her friend.  "Don't ask I cannot understand it any more than that."**

            "OK, try not to be a spoilsport about it."

            ...Well, now that break is over, it looks like I need more paper...Uhh, scratch that.  Let's skip to the end of gym before I run out of paper again...

            "Oh, I can smell Kaa-san's cookies from here!  Come on, Reikana, I can't wait to show you my new house!"  Samantha was really hyper after gym.  She's the one who likes some things so much that she might forget to open the door before running into it.  "If you don't hurry up, I will go home and tell my Kaa-san that you'll catch up later."

            "You do that, Kasumi.  I would like to get out of my gym clothes first.  I can catch up easy, remember?"

            "Sure, I'll wait for a minute."  The girl placed her bag near on some weeds in the grass while she waited.  "OK, minute's up!  I'm going now!"  Tug...tug...tug..._What's with these weeds, they won't come off my bag...I'm not going to be late for the baked goods!  "Get off my bag, stupid weeds!  Grrr...One!  Two!  Three!  Four!  Five!  Six!  Seven!  Oof!"  Samantha finally pulled her bag off the ground, along with a couple of weeds.  __Oh great, now my gym clothes are stained even worse._

            "Coming, Samantha!  Huh, she went off about five minutes after she shouted up to seven..."  _I could have sworn I heard her think about not being late by some weeds...  NAH!_

..._Wow, it's amazing what I can do when I'm hard pressed for lined paper..._Oh?  Now we see Samantha taking the very route she was advised **_not_** to take, and for good reason...

            "Urameshi!!  Today is the time that I, Kuwabara the Great, will pound you into the President's office from here!"  Shrieked a very foolish boy with a tendency to be longwinded.

            "Hah, that's not likely Kuwabara!  Besides, are you going to cut me with those braces of yours after I hit your loud mouth?"  Taunted Yususke, who always got on Kuwabara's nerves for things like: Metal mouth, Radio head, etc..._I know what he meant 'cause I've had braces also..._

            _If I hurry up, I can beat Reikana to the bus stop...Oh dammit!  They're the kids that everybody should avoid, Kuwabara and Yusuke from Sarayashki School!  The rumors are **not pretty, but maybe I can pass them...No, too late for that now.  "Excuse me, but I need to go home now.  Could you please move out of the way for a second?"  Samantha was hiding her tension from the two dangerous boys.**_

            Surprisingly enough, they did move out of her way until she was halfway past them.  "OK, we did you a favor.  Now I have a question for you."  Stated Urameshi.

            _What could go wrong?  "Go on..."  _Bad move, Samantha!__

            "Which one of us looks more macho?"  They both asked at the same time.

            "Uhh...I can't tell, so could you please show me...Eep!"  _REIKANA, HELP ME!!!_

            _Hm?  That's Kasumi!  Coming as soon as I can.  "Oh, we had a very exhausting gym class today, maybe she'll tell you about it when I bring her back."_

            "How can you say you 'can't tell'?!?!  It's obvious that you're lying more than he is!"  Retorted both boys, trying to punch her at the same time.

            "I'm telling the truth!  Whoa, yipe, yow!  That does it, now I'm really angry!"  Samantha was tired of being reduced to a punching bag, and had started a sly counterattack.  "Hup!"  _Gotcha in the ribs, boys!_  Pretty soon, they stopped trying to whack her at random, and were attacking with teamwork.

            "Come on, can't we be reasonable about this?"  Samantha fretted.  _I don't want to break my glasses, but it's so hard to defend against both of them at once.  "Kuso."  __My back's up against a tree, so I could use some help right now!_

            Suddenly, help arrived in a very weird manner.  As Samantha ducked the punches they had thrown, Reikana fell out of the tree and on top of those boys.  "Miss me?"  She asked while dusting herself off.

            "Thank goodness you saved me, Kaorino-chan.  Let's ditch these losers now."

            "You're welcome, see you later..."  Reikana paused to say one last thing.  "By the way, you look like a mess!"

            "Hey, wait up for me!"

            ...Wow that was very close for her.  She just staggered into the house, and might have sneaked into her room if her Kaa-san wasn't watching so close...

            "I heard you had a rough time in gym today, Samantha-chan."

            "Oh, hello Kaa-san, I didn't see you there.  I'll go up to my room and do my homework now, OK?  I have too much to do, **_really_**!  The teachers gave too much homework, but math is the worst!"  Her clothes were in tatters from the fight, her hair was nearly out of the ponytail holders, and she was surprised that her glasses were in one piece.

            "Fine, you're off the hook this time.  Don't forget the cookies and milk; try not to drop them on the way up."

            "Hai Kaa-san..."

            ...Well, it looks like Samantha will be in some trouble later!  Let's follow her to her room and see how she reacts...

            "Kasumi, those cookies smell delicious!  Can I have some now?"  Reikana asked from Samantha's futon.

            "You are impatient, my friend.  At least let me get my school bag off now."  She did so, and then sat down next to Reikana on the bed.  "We can snack while we do our homework.  Hm?  What's wrong, you seem depressed.  Are you hurt from saving me earlier?!"

            "Oh, no nothing like that.  I just have a shoulder cramp, that's all."

            "...Well, maybe I can help you in more ways than one today..."

_______________________________________________________________________

**End first story**

            Well, now that my story's done here are the extras!  Please enjoy!  I'm going to be showing outtakes and an interview!

***********************************************************************

**OUTTAKES******

Scene 1-2, Take 1

BING!  BING!  BING!  BING!  BING!

(Samantha) ...zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz...*hits the snooze button*...ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz...

(Director) Cut!  Let's try to stick to the script, people!

(Samantha) But it's 36 degrees Celsius outside and I don't want to get out of this air-conditioned room!

Offstage (Kaorino) Wake up so we get to the scene where I get three waffles!

(Director) *sweatdrop* This is a movie set, not a buffet, Reikana!

(Kaorino) Oh, then I'll just go to a vending machine!

(Director) Can you get me some caramel popcorn?

(Kaorino) OK, I will!

Take 4

BING!  BING!  BING!  BING!  BING!

(Samantha) *gets up and turns off the alarm clock*...Uhh...What were my lines again?

Everyone offstage Good grief!

Scene 2-1, Take 1

(Mei) Meeeeeooooow! *hanging on for dear life*

(Samantha)Get her off my face!  I can't see!  Someone help me out!

Offstage (Hiei) *laughs*

(Samantha) Just you wait 'til I get Mei off my face!

Scene 3-1, Take 7

(Kaorino) *looks at her watch* _She's going to be late, that Koorime!  Why does she make promises that won't be kept right down to the last second...Huh?  That smell...it's Kasumi's waffles!  Yum-yum!  I'll accept that anytime!_  Hey there, Kasumi.  I was wondering when you'd--

(Samantha) *trips and falls*

(Kaorino)--get here..._Baka!_ *sigh*

(Director) Let's keep the script in mind for this; we need to shoot two scenes more before the lunch break!

(Kaorino) *angry* Order us around some more, why don't you?

Offstage (Kuwabara) Speaking of orders, I'd like a double cheeseburger and a medium chocolate shake!

(Yusuke) How can you eat that without getting the food channel on the radio?

(Kuwabara) Shut up, Urameshi!  I eat what I want and nobody can stop me when I'm hungry!

(Yusuke) OK, Kuwabara, then I guess you wouldn't mind a knuckle sandwich!

(Kuwabara & Yusuke) **fighting**

(Kurama) Well that's noisy.  Hiei, who do think will win?

(Hiei) Kurama, don't ask obvious questions so much.  Yusuke will win.

(Kaorino) Popcorn, anyone?

(Director) Cut!  You guys are bakas!  Your scene will come up later in the script, and in fact, you have the least to do!  But I'll have some popcorn, if you don't mind me doing so.

(Yusuke) Getting beat on isn't one of my better qualities!  But Kuwabara can say otherwise. *smirks at what he did*

(Kuwabara) Damn it!  I won't stop trying 'till I beat you someday! *faints*

(Kurama) Well, I have to say that you have to pay for your actions in one way or another.

(Yusuke) Don't worry; I've done worse things to him! *laughs*

(Hiei) Kurama, he couldn't be more correct.

Scene 4-5, Take 15

(Samantha) *punches Yuu Kaito in the nose* Miffed, my foot!  I'm angry with him, so look out!

(Director) Hit the deck! *hides*

(Kaorino) Hey, don't you think that this should wait until after we go to the hallway.  There's more space there.

(Kurama) Please listen.  You know that she's the director *points at the director* and that we shouldn't talk behind her back at all unless we're not working at the time...

(Director) I heard that!

Scene 5-1, Take 7

(Samantha) Hey Kaorino, thanks for standing up for me in homeroom.

(Kaorino) No sweat, isn't that a reason why--

(Kurama) *opens the door without looking*

(Kaorino) --yeowtch!  What are you trying to do, get me to the school nurse or something?

(Kurama) I'm really sorry!  I wasn't paying attention!  Let me help you up.

(Samantha) Hey, paws off!  She didn't ask for your help, and she's like family to me!

(Kaorino) *blush*

(Director) CUT!

(Samantha) Um, did we just--

(Kaorino) --do what I think we did?

Offstage (Kuwabara & Yusuke) **looks at them and screams**

(Hiei) Hn, stupid ningens.  Maybe that's why they don't have many friends.

(Kurama) They're not stupid, just very paranoid.

(Hiei) Oh.  I get it, I think...

Scene 6-2, Take 120

(Samantha) WHY ARE YOU STARING?!

(Kaorino) *swetdrop* Calm down Kasumi, or we'll **_never_ get this scene done.**

(Kurama) What did you say?  I'm having a hard time hearing through this ringing in my ears!

(Samantha) Now I think you need to go to the school nurse, Kurama.

Scene 8-3, Take 1

(Kaorino) That shy person should be listened to!

(Extra) ...Actually, I'm not shy.  I'm just paid to do so. *raspberry*

(Samantha) Whatever...

Scene 9-2, Take 4

(Samantha) Do you think that Suichi-kun finds that I'm pleasant to talk to because I have good grades?

(Hiei) Boo!

(Kaorino) Kyaah!

(Samantha) *faints*

(Director) HIEI!!!

Scene 10-3, Take 7

(Samantha) _What's with these weeds, they won't come off my bag...I'm not going to be late for the baked goods!_  Get off by bag, kuso!

(Hiei) *mumbled* ...and Kurama thinks that I have a foul mouth...

(Kurama) Well, that's surprising to hear.  I thought she might have grown up in a Makai rainforest if she was too dirty to play.*

*"False behavior won't get you anywhere in Makai except thieving."

(Samantha) I think **_you_** would know!

Scene 11-8, Take 22

(Kuwbara & Yusuke) How can you say you 'can't tell'?!?!  It's obvious that you're lying more than he is!

(Kuwabara) Heh, Urameshi, you told the truth for once.

(Yusuke) I was mentioning your tendencies to be a faker so much that you don't notice!

(Kuwabara & Yusuke) **fighting amongst themselves again**

(Samantha) *sweatdrop* Ano, moshi-moshi?

Offstage (Kaorino) Don't bother being logical when they're like that.  It's like my ward: it hides something that would scare most Ningens, while looking innocent.

(Director) Cut!  I've had enough!  I'm going to read until I've calmed down.

(Kurama) This is ridiculous!  I could be home studying, and I have to do **_this_ instead!**

(Hiei) There are so many worse things in life than this.  Be thankful that she hasn't asked all of us to do an interview after this crap...

(Director) Great idea, Hiei!!!

(Kuwabara) You and your big mouth shrimp!

Scene 12-1, Take 50

(Mei) Meow! (jumps on Sam's head)

(Samantha) I don't want you on my head!  Director, please get Mei-chan off!

Offstage (Director) Sorry, I don't do cats!

(Samantha) *sweatdrop*

Scene 13-1, Take 123 (my, that's a **_lot_)**

(Samantha) My friend, let's ditch this place afterwards and go to a hot spring in the Makai that I know!

(Kaorino) *looks around* Sure, I'd love to do that!  I'm so tired of working with so many humans!

(Director) Stick to the script!  Can't you behave **_just_** for the last scene?

(Samantha, Kaorino) Hai...

***********************************************************************__


	2. Kurama's Birthday

2nd part of the collage!

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese animated show/manga called:  Yu*Yu*Hakusho or Yu*Yu*Hakusho: Ghost Files, as featured in the _Cartoon Network's Adult Swim._  I, crazytomboy1 do not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this fic.  This fanfic is for fun, free, and no profit will be gained from the publishing of this fic (except laughs.  I will always accept **_any _comments also).  Kojiro Samantha/Hanano Kasumi, Kaorino Kaze/Kageno Reikana, and any others that **_do not_** appear in this show, just forget about them, unless other authors own them.  AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uncut version may be too silly to handle without laughing!  For ages 13 & up.  Why is that?  Read to find out why, it's dumb!  Now the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!**

(Shina) PS: Kurama, this one's for you because you made the first review on my fic that I read!  If you don't like the pairing, then I've read one too many yaoi fics!  Yuri alert too, but this **_isn't_** a lemon at all! *sweat drop* Rei, why's Hiei looking under your bed?

(Rei) Well, I think he likes Kurama a bit more than he lets on, but he's looking for the 'Shounen Monthly' magazines, which I've well-hid and put on cursed tags for benefit of the doubt.

(Samantha & Kaorino) Well, at least we aren't doing it as kids this time, what a relief!

(Shina) *sweat drop* You know I'm going to have fun with this, and provide insight on what you two look like, according to your e-mails...I just hope no flames for using my friends' ideas and pictures!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Kurama's Birthday**

Kurama's house, in his room on a Getsuyobi afternoon, Hiei just climbed in Kurama's open window.  Hiei was trying to sneak up on Kurama and saw him...studying his English notes. *face-faults* Sorry, I thought it would be more exciting!

            "Hn.  Kurama, why do you study those chicken scratches with that much energy?"  Stated Hiei when he was directly near Kurama's shoulder.

            Kurama looked a bit shocked, but the look and feeling went away when he noticed Hiei.  "I admit that you caught me off-guard.  Did you want some ice cream again?"  Kurama asked with a smile, ready to help Hiei.

            "Why aren't you in the Makai like we planned?  I'll take you there myself if I have to!"  Hiei shot back with a glare.  _What's that kitsune trying this time?  I don't like that look..._

            "Well, can't we go on Nichiyobi?  It's getting close to the break in Gogatsu, and I want to celebrate this birthday in the Ningenkai.  I do have my reasons to do so, and one of them is Okaa-san."  Remarked Kurama, knowing that he made a good point for himself.  "I just want to celebrate my birthday with my friends.  Is that ok?"

            "Hn.  Why not, I think I better keep Kuwabara away from my sister."  _Birthday?!_

            "You have your reasons.  Everyone has someone they care about, like a mother or a sister.  Yusuke and Keiko have feelings that are stronger than Makai rope!"  _And I just want to tell you, but the time isn't quite right._

            Hiei was leaning in to confess how he felt about Kurama when the doorbell rang.  _The person at the door has **really bad timing.**_  "I'll see who it is Hiei, I won't be long."

            "You'd better not be, kitsune."  Hiei growled, **_not_ wanting that interruption to happen when it did.  _What's going on with me?  Why can't I think straight when he's nearby?!_  "Hey, when's your birthday?"**

            "It's the 18th of this month.  Now, I really need to go downstairs and see who's trying to break the doorbell.  Wauri na, Hiei..."

Downstairs, Kurama was getting to the door as fast as he could without tripping over any of his little potted plants on the floor.

            "I'm coming!  For Inari's sake, please be patient!"

            Outside, Kuwabara was pushing the doorbell as fast as he could.  "Why hasn't Kurama answered the door yet, Urameshi?!  I, Kuwabara the great; need help on my homework!"

            "I know that Kuwabara, 'cause I need help too.  Hey, why don't you try pressing down on it until he comes?  That works at Keiko's house!"  Suggested Yusuke.  But before Kuwabara could do so, Kurama opened the door.

            "You need homework help, don't you guys?  Why don't you come in?"

            Inside of the house, in the kitchen, Hiei was near the freezer, eating ice cream in a bowl with the door open.  "Oi shrimp, close the door!  You're going to run up Kurama's electric bill!"  Kuwabara then did a double take as he was walking by.  "Why are **_you_** here in the first place?!"

            "I just happen to be a guest at this time.  Although **_you're_ unannounced."  Hiei shot back in-between mouthfuls after closing the freezer door.**

            "Watch it runt!"  Kuwabara didn't like Hiei's attitude towards himself, but Kurama was there to break it up before the house was trashed.

            "Hiei, please be polite.  We could use a little rest after the Dark Tournament."  Kurama sighed, hoping to prove another point, but that didn't go well.

            "Hn.  I'll just go upstairs, if that's alright."

            "Yes, it is; but don't touch my textbooks, ok?"

Some time later, Hiei was upstairs playing music that they heard through the ceiling.

            "WHAT?!  IT'S A BIT LOUD KURAMA, WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  Kuwabara wasn't able to hear over the music that Hiei was playing, even if it **_is_ his own favorite group too.  _Stupid shrimp should turn it down a lot!_**

            Kurama just went upstairs and told Hiei to turn the volume down by three notches.  After he came back down Kurama just repeated himself for the 10th time.  "My birthday is on the 18th of this month.  I'm not sure if Okaa-san would approve of me holding it here."  Kurama just looked at their Eigo grades, which brought a smile to his glum face.  _I'm definitely better than them in academics, it makes me wonder how much they slack off...But tutoring them is near impossible, and I believe I just found the change of topic to get me off the 'hot spot' as Samantha says often when she has a problem that needs time to solve itself.  "If you don't mind me asking this, but when was the last time that you've had a party with just friends?"_

            "Um, that'd be last year, I think."  Yusuke was the 1st to answer the question.

            "I honestly don't remember.  Shiziru hit me too hard because I borrowed a lot of money again and forgot to repay her..."  Kuwabara nearly whispered, like she'd pop out and whack him good if he didn't speak in incomplete sentences.

            Yusuke laughed at that, but then paled.  "Keiko can get like that if I don't go shopping with her..."

            "Well, Okaa-san will be coming home soon.  She knows Hiei well, but not you two that much; I'm afraid."  Kuwabara and Yusuke went out of the house, and while Kuwabara went home; Yusuke had other plans.

Genkai's Temple was where Yusuke headed; planning on telling Genkai Obaa-san about the weird problem he just stumbled onto at Kurama's house.

            "So, you've come for my advice, haven't you?"  Said Genkai, sipping ocha and eating what seemed to be oatmeal cookies.

            "How'd you do that?  I didn't even say why I was here, and you shoot your mouth off!"

            "Sometimes you forget why I'm a psychic, you bonehead!  Now, what seems to be the matter?"

            _Well, here goes..._"I was at Kurama's house before I came here and..."  He talked on for 15 minutes.  Genkai seemed to be listening like a high-school student counselor to a troubled kid.  _Man, she's annoying me by not saying anything right now!_  "...and that's it.  Pretty dumb, huh?"  _Sheesh, I think that telling Iwamoto would have been easier than this!_

            "Well, you don't need to worry about that, just beg some money off your mom and buy him a present.  If you can't do that, then that's pretty pathetic for a Youkai Lord."

            "What the hell was that comment for?!"  Shouted Yusuke, nearly causing the birds that Yukina was feeding to fly away out of shock.

            "You need manners!  I'm just trying to be logical, not rash like you young people are!"

Kuwabara's house, two days after Yusuke went to Genkai's Temple.

            "Gah!"  Kuwabara sat up from a bad dream for the 20th time, but there wasn't any danger in the dream.  _That's strange, why can't I seem to sleep?  I might as well check the alarm clock._  "What?!  It's 5:17 A.M., but this would be the perfect time to visit Yukina without worrying about Hiei."  He chuckled while laying on his futon, imagining the look on Hiei's face.  "It might be just what the doctor ordered for my sleeplessness!"  Kuwabara got up, got dressed right away, went out to the flower shop and headed for Genkai's Temple to see Yukina.

I bet you know what's going to happen.  But not really to the point I'm taking this to.  No weird stuff, just Kuwabara being dumb in a curious way, as always.

            "Um, Genkai Obaa-san...There's something I'd like to talk about with you and Yukina."

            "I'll go and get her, I just hope that the birds don't fly away in the process."  With that, Genkai stepped out towards the backyard.

            Kuwabara waited for Genkai to come back with a goofy grin on his face when Yukina stepped in by the opposite panel door.

            "Genkai, where do you want this again...?  Oh, it's Kazuma-san!  Why are you here at this time of day?"  Yukina had asked unsurely, only to be met with a straight-faced Kuwabara, who was blushing.

            "Yukina, there's something I need to talk to you about.  Two days ago at Kurama's house, me and Urameshi went there to do our homework, and..."  Yukina listened to Kuwabara carefully.  For about 15 minutes, which was short compared to his usual speeches.  Genkai had come in, and was drinking tea by the time he finished.  "...and I don't know why he didn't tell me this before!  He's worse than Yusuke about these things!"  _But, not as bad as the shrimp, he rarely talks at all._

            "Well," mused Genkai, "you could come here again one day before and on his birthday."

            "That's a great idea!  I'm sure you can ask your sister for help in getting you a gift for him."  Yukina chorused while nodding her head in agreement.

            "That's a **_very_ good idea, but she'll pound me because I, Kuwabara, have not paid her back for the last time that I borrowed money."  He sighed and hung his head waiting for an idea to hit him, just ****_not_ as hard as Shizuru could hit him.**

            "I think you should start doing some jobs, like starting a leaf-raking service, or some other job or chore that has a set rate.  Then your sister will probably not hit you for asking if she sees you working that hard!"

            "Ooh, Yukina-chan; that's a great idea!"  Kuwabara did a stupid grin again, and then hugged her out of thanks.  "I'll do it!"

A few minutes after Kuwabara left, Botan and Koenma came to Genkai's Temple a la Botan's oar.  Koenma had panicked look on his face.

            "Genkai, we have a problem!  I need to find out a way to get enough money for a present for Kurama's birthday **_without_ my allowance for the upcoming century because of what happened about the three Treasures."**

            "Koenma-sama...Might I suggest something?"  Botan inquired a bit nervously.

            "Hm, that is a problem..."  _Well, he should've just asked Botan, she has a very good idea about that._

            "What is it now, Botan?"

            "Maybe we can get a job in the Ningenkai for a bit."

            "Botan, you're a genius!  I hope we can get enough money to get a really good gift for him!"  He smiled as he hugged Botan.  "We'll be going now."  They left in the same fashion in which they came.

The next day, Yukina went out shopping for Genkai.  She happened to meet Keiko in the open-air market.

            "Yukina, can I talk to you for a minute?"  Keiko asked with a little nervousness.  It was one of the rare times she hadn't dragged Yusuke along with her for shopping.

            "I guess so.  Is it about Kurama's birthday?"  _I hope that I'm right_…

            "Exactly!  How did you know, by the way?"

            Yukina sweat dropped when Keiko said that remark.  "Long story, but why don't you get a gift and come over on the 17th at 2:00 P.M.?  I'm sure he'll like another potted plant or maybe some seed packets for the garden at his house."

            "Thanks for the advice, see you then!"  With that, Keiko skipped off, to finish her own shopping and to look for a nice gift for Kurama.

I bet you knew this was coming...Mokuyobi no yoru, and now Hiei's going out to Genkai's Temple to ask the two women there about what he should do himself.  I know it's getting redundant, but hang in there readers!  Anyway, let's go and check as he speeds out of the forest, scaring some night birds away.

            "Oh, it's you Hiei, for a second I thought you were Kaorino again...What's the matter?"  No response, verbal or telepathic.  "You look concerned."  _I wonder why that is..._

            "Hn...Well, it doesn't make sense why **_you're_** bothered Yukina, but by that look on your face...I'm not going until I tell you what's wrong."  Hiei sighed inwardly, as he thought about what he should do right now, then frowned.  _What's the use?  She's my sister and I don't want to hurt her feelings about that...It still doesn't make it any easier for me._

            "You must be cold.  Come on in and I'll get some ocha, then we can talk about it, ok?"  _The best thing to do is getting Genkai to hear this out too.  I don't think I'm good at counseling!_

            "Fine."  Hiei shrugged and walked in the temple, leaving a very confused Yukina to go in afterwards after finding Genkai.  Then, she picked up the tea tray, still warm, and went right over to where Hiei was.  _What's taking her so long?  Well, more time to phrase it the best.  Kurama has nearly blown my cover, but I still like him, that kitsune...  He snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed Yukina's yoki coming closer.  "You ok, or is that tray weighing you down?"_

            _Eh?_  "Oh, I'm alright, but this tray makes it hard to move, because there are so many turns to get here."  She opened the door, got in, and closed it behind her.  "It's just that I don't want to waste one drop!"  A nervous smile spread to Yukina's face as she put the tray down.  _You seem so familiar like this...Are you-_

            "What took you so long?"

            "Um, outside of getting the tea, I talked to Genkai.  Is it all right if she comes in?  You'd better say so, because she'll be here any second now, I'm-" Yukina saw Genkai come in.  "-sure..."

            "I know you must feel awkward, but tell me what's wrong."  Genkai had a 'what, you too' look on her old face.

            _Why does she seem to know?  Hn, ningens, psychic or not; are not going to understand if I can't comprehend it with my Jagan.  It may be my only choice though!_  "Well, it's about Kurama; and I don't know what to do-Hey, why are you laughing? I'm serious about this!"

            Genkai stopped, but Yukina didn't laugh, but had a smile on.  "You see, Hiei...The whole Rekai Tantei **_including_** Koenma, but not Kurama; has had trouble about what to get him for his birthday!"

            "Keiko was concerned too, I saw her earlier when I went shopping for Genkai."  Yukina stopped talking in response to the look on Hiei's face.

            Genkai's look turned serious.  "If you're looking for a gift, then we can't help, but we're holding a party here on the 18th at 2:00 P.M.  Ask someone else, like the 'two-part fan club protection'; or in other words, ask Samantha and Kaorino about that."

            Hiei was a bit shocked, but it didn't last long because he smiled.  "...Oh, I see...Hmhm...I'll be going now, thanks for the tea, Yukina."  He got up and bowed slightly, then left a wind in his wake.

            "Hiei, good luck!"

            "Don't be late for the party, mind you!"

            _Hn, like I'd miss out on the kitsune's birthday!_

The next day at Meiyo High School, the bell rang, signifying the end of classes and the start of Gogatsu break.  The crowd of girls that was usually around Kurama left in a hurry, mostly the result of two other girls swinging their bags around like mad.

            _Well, Kaorino doesn't have brown hair like the time I first saw her, it looks more like Youko's now.  Samantha's **still got the same haircut, but she has a more relaxed look on.  They're both taller, and I think I can recognize the same attitude around Kaorino, but Samantha's seems more like she's got water's luck*.**_

            (AN: *Goes with life more smoothly.)_  Well, now's my chance, they aren't near Kurama..._  He jumped out of the tree behind the two girls, and it was now apparent what their conversation was about, and followed silently.

            "...No clue outside of the rose plush I scored at the fair.  And what about you, Kaze?"

            _No clue in Makai, Reikai, or Ningenkai, but I'm thinking..._  "Me?  I would bake one of my world-famous cakes.  I bet he'll like that, ne Samantha?"

            "Yes, I definitely would..."  Samantha smiled and turned around with her eyes closed.

            "Hey, why are you going back?  We're headed to **_your_ house, remember?"**

            "It's hot..."  She bumped into Hiei who was standing right behind her a little ways back behind her, in the path to the cherry trees shade.  At that she opened her eyes and tried to find who or what she bumped into.  "Oh, excuse me...Eh, aren't you Hiei?!  You haven't grown much at all, huh?  Wait a second, there's school today!"

            "It's another sick day for the school President.  Speaking of gifts, what would you give your truest friend on his birthday?"

            Kaorino scratched her head, then looked up and started.  "Oh, I would give-"

            "-Give him something that reflects the friendship to you!"

            Kaorino blinked, a bit surprised at what just happened.  "You know, I wasn't even done talking, Samantha..."

            "Ah, gomen, gomen!"

            "No, I'm sorry about the troubling you.  Do you know where Genkai's Temple is?"

            "Yeah, I do.  What are you thinking of?"  Kaze replied, dumbfounded.

            "Come there before 2:00 P.M. on Kurama's birthday."

            "Kurama?"  The two girls pretended to be dumb about that fact.  "Some kind of nickname, but it's cool!"

            "Yes, it suits Suichi very much.  Farewell!"  With that, Hiei sped off, leaving the two girls in the dust.  _Do they know?  It's damn near impossible to tell with ningens these days!_

            "What's with the little firecracker, do you know?"

            "Uhh...Beats me, but he's cute in a weird way..."

            "Reikana...*thwack*...Are you trying to get me jealous or angry?"

            "Itai...No, just testing your friendship, that's all Kasumi...Ehehehe?"

            "You better not, you're starting to act like Youko Kurama sometimes."

After all of the Rekai Tantei (outside of Kurama) had gotten ready for the party by Doyobi, they were missing a cake and entertainment.

            "Aw damn, we wasted this much time and nobody got a cake in the process!  Why'd I get into this in the first place?!"  Yusuke wasn't sitting on his ass doing nothing but moping, but he was standing up and moping, since all the chairs were filled up, and the floor was nothing but wooden planks in that area.

            "You needn't worry about that, I've got back up."  Hiei replied, and then pointed to his ward, in the process making Kuwabara shut his mouth before he said a thing, like he had seen this happen himself and just looked dejected.

            "Hey, as long as the cavalry arrives, we'll be ok, ne Koenma-sama?"  Botan was trying to be positive, but Koenma thought that there was little hope for getting money for that from his now empty wallet.

            "We might as well be hoping for a miracle that Kurama gets here without noticing the party favors and that jazz!"

            "It isn't Kurama, but the 'two-part fan club protection' that scared off a big group of girls on this Kinyobi.  I happen to know them, and told them Kurama was just a nickname."

            "Shrimp, you're not bad at all, but confusing them is a nice touch!"

            "One more thing: don't take them lightly, they have a lot of ki hidden, so looks can definitely be deceiving."

            "As long as they aren't going to bite off our heads or attack us; why should we care if it's reiki or yoki?!"  Yusuke was pretty sure that they would've had one hell of a time beating off Shishiwakamaru's cheering section at the Dark Tournament, but it'd take forever due to the size of it by Kuwabara's exaggerations proved to be only a little off by Hiei's Jagan.  Kuwabara, on the other hand, was getting the chills just thinking about that, it showed on his face.

            "They could be using illusions you know, that 'Beautiful' Suzuka had us going there with the old geezer act, but Genkai saw right through it!"

            Genkai nodded, and then made a remark that would have made Kuwabara jump, but he didn't.  "Well, the first time you two came here, they just ran off by the time they noticed Yusuke's ki.  I expect that they have improved most quickly."

            "Anyway, how are we going to have a surprise party for Kurama if we don't have proper entertainment than those coin-eating arcade machines?!"  Kuwabara did have a point, though everyone just stared, looking at Shiziru with a 'did you knock some sense into him with those punches?' look.

            "What, I didn't do that.  Kazu must have run into a wall and hit his head; sleep-running from a nightmare **_again!_**"  She then extinguished her cigarette, since it was at the filter line.

It's finally Nichiyobi no asa!  Take a look at what Samantha and Kaorino are doing as last minute preparations for the party!

            "Mei-chan, are you jealous that Reika's getting more attention than you?"  She stopped to think for a second, and then shook her head.  "Baka no neko...Oh, is the cake ready to be put in the oven yet?"  Samantha was definitely in a good mood, seeing that her Okaa-san had left her to the house again, so she could say her friend's demon nickname.

            "Iie, it's still cooling in the fridge...You could start by wrapping up that soft, plushy rose in a box while we're waiting, ne Kasi?"  And apparently, Kaorino wasn't shying off from that sort of teasing too.

            "Right I will, just don't you think I'm not wearing a skirt, even though it's break!"  Samantha wasn't kidding; because she was still in her p.j.s, but had an outfit picked out.

            A little while later and Samantha was snapped back out of tying a ribbon bow on the box by a shout from the kitchen.  "Kasi, it's time!  I'm just keeping Mei from shedding in the batter, so hurry up!"

            "Coming, and I'll open the oven and put the cake tray with the batter in it, ok?"

            "Just **_hurry,_ Kasi!"**

At 10:00 A.M., the Reikai Tantei were still nervous about what to do for the entertainment and the food.  Outside, Yukina saw two people approaching the temple.

            "How many steps are there, Kaorino?  I'm sick and tired of climbing stairs, it reminds me of school.  This is supposed to be break!"  The further person whined, tugging at something light blue with a free hand, and had on aquamarine embroidery on that purple shirt.

            "Samantha, will you quiet down?  It's not like I'm rushing down there without you, the cake might fall!"  The nearer person seemed to be impatient, just waiting for the second one to come up the last few stairs.  That person was wearing what seemed to be gray clam diggers and a red shirt, separated by a thin white belt.  As they came closer, it became apparent that they were girls to Yukina.  Inside, Hiei had noticed them also.

            "The help we need is just outside, and taking their sweet time too."  _What are they doing out there?_

            "Well shrimp, you just wait and see what happens!"  _They don't have much ki at all!  Back outside, Yukina was talking to them._

            "Uh...Can you show us are going, miss?"

            "I think I can.  This way, please."

            "Ano-Oh, shimatta.  Is there a denwa in the temple?  I forgot the ice cream, among other things.  I need to call my friend's home phone to get some help."

            "What; you mean Jin, Touya, Chu and Rinku?  Why are you asking them for help?"

            "I'm desperate, and I don't want go through another stair marathon!"

            "Oh, ok."  _Kasi, don't let **that** bother you!_

11:00 A.M. and the whole group of demons mentioned by Kaorino had come to the outside of Genkai's temple, trying to figure out a way to get past the wards without setting them off, but it seemed like arguing to those girls.

            "Can't you just go around the damn things?!  Of all the stupid things that happen, you shouldn't listen to Chu on a regular basis because he's drunk 90.6870734086342% of the time!"

            "I told you so!"  Rinku then started throwing around the Devil Yo-yos with yoki behind them, and made a very complex shape that looked like a **_HUGE_ cats-cradle tunnel.  "We can go through this way too, but seriously, it's going to be hard to hold up!"**

            "The ice cream is melting...I don't care, but here goes!"  Jin flew through the tunnel, and came out at the other side.  "It's all right to me, but seeing Urameshi again is enough motivation to do it, now don't ya think?"  In fact, his ears were beginning to get slightly pointy.

            Touya just shrugged and stepped through also.  "Kurama's birthday...I wonder how old he is, not that it matters to me."

            "Well sweetheart, I don't mind as long as there's liquor!  But there's rumors about Urameshi, you know they say he's a Youkai Lord or something..."  Chu stepped through, leaving Rinku just standing alone, looking at him funny.

            _Big time prick, ne Reika?_

            _Yes, **definitely!**_

            "Oh well, Chu's drunk again, so don't mind that!"  He let go of the yo-yos, and held them that way by his yoki as he jumped through his yo-yos, then pulled the tunnel apart.  "See, it was easy!  I'm better at that idea than getting onto those 4'6" rides."  Everyone just laughed after that was said, much to Rinku's surprise.  "Hey, what's so funny?  You ningens should stop that right now!"  That comment was directed at Samantha and Kaorino.

            _He's so naive, isn't that ko-youkai funny?_

12:00 P.M., and they finally go into the temple, Samantha and Kaorino coming in first, then followed by the rest of the group they called over.

            "Sorry that we're late!"  Samantha and Kaorino were just stared at by a 'what-in-hell?' look by half the room, Kuwabara staring the hardest.

            "What took you?"  Hiei snapped.

            "Oh, I forgot some things at Kaorino's home..."

            "Yeah.  Samantha just forgot the ice cream, party favors, napkins, sodas, cds, and well, her friends who brought it to liven the party up more!"

            "Are you **_sure_ that these girls are the help, shrimp?"**

            _Positive, you simpleton._  At that time, the 'friends' managed to squeeze through the doors, two at a time.

            "You're joking!  How in the world do you know them?!  How'd they get past the wards?"  Yusuke and Kuwabara's looks just changed from skeptical to shocked in a fraction of a second too small for me to type without my hand getting a cramp.

            "They get room and board at my place.  Is that bad, or is it out of style to be nice?"  Kaorino just said it like it was nothing out of the blue.

            "Well.  We've got the party, but not the star of it!"  Botan was right, and everyone looked at various places trying to think about that.

            "Why don't you call him saying that you'd like to prepare a study session for Yusuke and Kuwabara.  He'll come over, considering your grades.  Then we could surprise him!"  Samantha's idea was a good one, but it was a bit unnerving to of those boys.

            "Take that back!  We beat nearly beat you up in 6th grade, you wanna reminder?"

            "It can't be helped if that's the truth.  Please excuse my words then, ok?"

            "We should just call 'im, I'm ready to party Urameshi!"  Chu was looking for liquor, if any was there.  Samantha just sighed at his moronic actions, but it's expected from a drunkard.

            Genkai turned around and faced the room so everyone could see her.  "I'll do that, just wait here until I come back and turn off the lights if all of you leave the room."

Well, let's see how Kurama is doing on his homework in his room.  This time, he had just started on his math when the denwa rung again.

            "Inari, why does this happen while I'm doing my homework?!  I'm coming!"  Another run around the small potted plants, Kurama had reached the phone and then picked it up.  "Moshi-moshi?"

            "Kurama, I thought you were asleep because you took too long to answer the phone!"

            "Genkai-shihan!  Why do you want to talk to me now?"

            "I'm planning a surprise training session, and I could use your help in working out what to do."

            "Oh, is that it?  I can help out there, Genkai.  Kuwabara could use more reminders on how to fight, because how he did in the semi-finals, and seeing that the Dark Tournament is over it'd be the perfect time."

            "Come over by 2:00 P.M.  I'll have my temple swept up by then."

            "Ok, and I'm sorry to take up your time."  Kurama's voice was guilty, he needed to work on his math, so his Okaa-san wouldn't be mad at himself.

            Genkai didn't seem to notice much.  "No bother, just come over.  Goodbye."

            "Goodbye, Genkai."  He hung up the phone.  "I think I can do all the necessary things before going out of the house, so I'll just find Hiei and get him dressed...Oh, he's gone, along with some of my clothes when I was younger.  What is he planning to do?"

Back at Genkai's Temple, we see Genkai hanging up the phone and then smiling, glad that it worked out.

            "So, did he fall for it?"  Kaorino asked eagerly, even though she knew the answer.

            "I'd say we should get the party ready for him."  Genkai turned around, and then looked up to all the people that were in here.  "This is going to be damn hard to hide all of you...It's not impossible, but it'll be damn hard to do without your co-operation.  Do you understand?"  Everyone nodded, ready to just party.  They hid where Genkai told them to, and by 1:45 P.M., they were ready to come out.  Genkai left and turned the lights off, with one last thing to say before she left.  "Hide your ki.  It'll surprise him more that way, and don't touch the cake, it's for Kurama to cut and start by eating the first slice."  Kuwabara grumbled, but didn't move outside of breathing, determined to show Hiei he could do something right.

Genkai just stepped outside to check if Kurama was there yet, and she could see him walking up to her temple, dressed in a lime green button-up t-shirt and white corduroy shorts.

            _Well, that's a nice change from what Samantha was wearing, but the shorts are a bit over-the-top._  "Oh?  You're early, please come on in, Kurama."

            _Why does she seem a bit shocked?  Oh, that's right, I don't come early by more than 5 minutes most of the time.  Although this birthday, I just want to have my demon powers fully, but it hasn't worked in the past at all._  He followed Genkai into the temple, only to find it dark.  "Is there a power outage here?"  Still, his body tensed up when she went over to the light switch to find out, and he jumped up a second after the lights were turned on.

            "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Everyone jumped out from where they were hiding, and Kuwabara tripped after he jumped up, attracting laughter from the whole room.

            But he brushed off his fall, and smiled stupidly.  "I meant to do that, so my comedy trick worked!"  Even more laughter came up, but he still was wearing a smile.  _I'm not messing up in front of the shrimp or Yukina-chan!  It's not going to be funny if I mess up **that much!**_

            "This is quite a surprise, I never thought that all of my friends would be here.  Thank you so much."

            _I told you it wouldn't make a mess-up Reika..._  "Well, how about we eat some of the cake before it loses its great moisture; ne Kaorino-chan?"

            Samantha smiled back as a response.  "I don't find anything wrong with that at all, but you have to let birthday boy to cut the cake."

            "Well, let's start this party now!"  Yusuke shouted happily, clamping his hand Kurama's shoulder, and then getting a death glare from Hiei.  _What's with him today?_

Some time after the party started, Kurama went out, and Hiei, followed after before Kuwabara could bug him endlessly.  He couldn't help but get a bad feeling about Kurama's safety, but he wanted to get his feelings out.  Needless to say, Kaorino was doing a little spying thanks to her own Jagan.

            "Kurama, why do you seem unhappy?  I can see it on your face clearly."  Hiei moved a bit closer to Kurama, but his courage seemed questionable towards him; although they had both fought youkai that were several times stronger than themselves.  _Kurama is in heat, why didn't I notice it sooner?_

            "Hiei, you didn't get me a present, that's why..."  He noticed that Hiei was very close and hugged him for comfort.  He wasn't trying to hide the fact that something else was bothering him to the point of scaring him.

            "What else?  You're nearly shaking, kitsune.  Couldn't you just tell so I could help that way?"  _Even his yoki is weak, but he's not letting me see in his mind why he's shaking so much.  Damn, I want to help and he does that to me!  "Are you afraid I won't protect you today?  You know better than to think that way, Kurama..."  Just then, a seemingly endless group of youkai appeared mysteriously and tried to attack Kurama! (AN: I don't know how they got past all those wards Genkai put up...*sweat drop*) "Not while I'm here!"_

            _You feel that, Kasi?_

            _Yup, I felt it too, Reika.  But, should we just wait here or not go out there like gangbusters for 5 minutes?_

            _Nope, we'd regret it...Unless Hiei is up to his ass in trouble and finds out the hard way about today for Kurama and his yoki restrictions.  But be ready, ok?_  At the same time, Hiei was making short work of the youkai that were close by, but they were still coming at a steady pace, slowly wearing Hiei out.

            _Damn it all, they're trying to hurt Kurama!  I'm not going to forgive them for such a thing, but there's too many!  Hey, a little help here, kitsune!_

            _I'm sorry Hiei, but this was what I was worried about!  I can't use my demon powers today because of my body compromise._

            **_Damnit!_**_  Now who's going to get us out of this mess?!  I can't keep this up forever...  "Kurama, try your best not to get hurt.  I'll protect you as long as I can, that I promise."  Kaorino opened her eyes, and looked at Samantha eagerly._

            _Now we're going to be the gangbusters, Kasi!  Let's go now._  They ran off to the doorway, only to be held back by some strange yoki.  _Hey, who put up this barrier?  No matter, can you break it?_

            _Yeah, I'm not going to make a loud pop when I break that barrier like you do sometimes.  Oh well, I'm in a hurry, so it may happen anyway!_  The barrier broke with little exertion at all on it, luckily no noise too.  _That was easy!_  They sped off towards the weird yoki that seemed to be randomly put together, and started in the melee to kick ass!  The position that the demons were in was a bad one in a few ways, all because they chose today to attack Kurama.  1st: they had a pissed Hiei to deal with, 2nd: Samantha was just itching to hit someone because she had a rough sleep, 3rd: Kaorino was just as mad because she didn't see Samantha last night, and 4th: they both owed Kurama quite a **_lot_ of favors.  "Hey, whoever you are, you're in for it!"  The remaining group just stopped for a second and laughed uncontrollably.  Even Hiei was shocked at their dumb plan, and then cut down 5 more youkai from the group.  "Now ****_that's_ funny, don't you think so?"  Samantha was keeping calm and also using tact, which was hard to do in the given circumstances, with her temper fuse already triggered.  "This holographic game looks fun, can we join?"**

            _Kasi, why in the Rekai did **you** say that?!  Oh well, it works anyway; I'll give you that!_  "Yeah, it sure looks like those mini-games in the SNK series where you have to fight off enemies while protecting some person from getting too hurt. (AN: I've done research on this, and the Yu*Yu*Hakusho games in Japan are from SNK.  Hopefully it'll be the same in America. *sweat drop*) It also looks like the game chose Kurama to be that **_un_**lucky person.  Well, here I come to kick some ass!"  _I sounded like Mighty Mouse, for kami's sake!  Samantha and Kaorino were helping out to clear away the youkai that were trying to hurt Kurama, and it was making a huge difference!  The enemies were starting to fall at a faster pace than Hiei fighting alone._

            _What is with those girls?  They've got more ki than I thought!  But to beat these low class demons like they were yesterday's news is quite the shock, considering the girls are just humans._  Hiei's frown deepened as he thought about this and tried to tune into their ki, but when more youkai attacked, he found that there wasn't time to do it in!  _There's too many youkai, damnit!  "Look out, coming though!"  In a half hour with all of them working outside of Kurama, all those youkai were either too hurt too move or killed.  "You girls are scary..."_

            "Of course, you're extremely good for your size, Hiei!"  Kaorino laughed, but then looked at Samantha, who looked spooked.  "What's the problem?"

            "The party is waiting for us, we've been at this for 45 minutes!"  Samantha ran and was followed by a panicked Kurama.

            "Wait!  I'm the guest of honor, so wait up...**_Samantha!_"**

            "He sure is acting strange lately, but that's only my opinion.  Hiei, by the way he talks around you, I'd say you're his closest friend!"  Kaorino just got a glare in response.  "What?  It's not really that hard to tell, I've been though grade school with him, so I know."  _Of course, 40 years ago, I told Genkai something as a joke.  She thought about it so much that I got away unharmed!  But now, I'm not too sure about it being a joke anymore...Is it going to happen though?  I mean; Hiei **is part Koorime!**_  "Let's go and see they don't get into trouble, ok?"

            "Fine with me."  Hiei dashed into the room before Kaorino could start running.

            "Why were you guys out there for so long?"  Yusuke was impatient, pacing the cement floor in an annoyed way.  Hiei ran over there and whispered to him, making him stop in shock.  "**_YOU_ don't even know who sent them!?"  Hiei backed off by a step, while Yusuke just turned and looked at Sam and Kaorino.  "That's weird, they beat up that many youkai!  You've gotten better!"**

            He started laughing while Kuwabara had nearly spat out his 10th glass of soda.  _Who are they?  Their ki is in a different league than from the time in 6th grade!_  "Well, they really must be the 'two-part fan club protection'!"  Then laughed along with Yusuke, only to be stopped by his Onee-san.

            "Kazu, you didn't even think that they were before, so why the sudden change?"  Shizuru had struck his nerves with that comment seeing that Kuwabara had done a face-fault.  "I know I'm right by just looking at them, their ki is pretty strong."  Shizuru pulled out the cigarette out of her mouth, nearly all the way down to the filter had been used.  She pulled out another one and lit it.  "Kazu, you shouldn't overreact that much when I'm right."  _That baka, he's acting like he's six years old!_

            After the party had wound down, Kurama stood up and faced everyone in the room.  "Well, thank you all for coming to my party, even if I didn't know that for myself."  Kurama was in a good mood, since he was smiling after all that happened outside.  "Hiei, we should get going now.  Thanks again for doing this for me, I'm touched."  Kurama had picked up as many presents as he could carry, while Hiei took the rest of them, and off they went for Kurama's house.

In Kurama's room again, for the 3rd time this fic!  After the presents were put away, Hiei sat on Kurama's bed.

            "Hiei, you **_still_ haven't given me your present yet."  Kurama looked anxious as ever, but it could be the fact that he let Youko out a few days ago; that didn't help him much!**

            "I've been rudely interrupted while I was trying to tell you something last week.  I'm going to say it right now, if that's ok..."

            Kurama was quite puzzled at this, and in a second his heart was racing at how Hiei was looking at him, and then it clicked.  _He **does** feel the same way about me by that look...  He managed to nod his head silently and slowly._

            "Kurama, aishiteru.  I just want to show you how much you mean to me..."  Kurama thought Hiei was done, so he went to the bed and sat down next to Hiei.  He was a bit surprised when Hiei pushed him into the bed.  "I want to protect you, love you, and let other youkai know it.  I'm going to mark you, and it may hurt."  He then kissed Kurama on the lips.  "Are you ok with that, kitsune?"

            Kurama smiled slyly, and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his t-shirt.  "Hiei, I was waiting for a very long time for you to say that.  I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, so that's why I kept quiet.  I think going through a little pain will be worth the happiness in return."  He then moved his beautiful hair out of the way.  "Aishiteru, Hiei."

            Hiei gave Kurama a French kiss, and then trailed kisses up and down Kurama's collarbone.  Kurama just shivered out of pleasure every time Hiei hit a sensitive spot on his neck.  Hiei stopped to smell the scent of Kurama's hair before doing one last trip of butterfly kisses up and down Kurama's neck.  "Are you ready now, Kurama?"  He got a blissful sigh in response.  He found the sensitive spot on Kurama's neck and bit down with his fang-like teeth.  Kurama gasped at the pain that faded into a pulling, sensuous calm in less than 2 seconds.  After 5 more seconds, Hiei pulled away reluctantly, yet he was feeling satisfied.  "You're **_my_** kitsune now, Kurama."  Hiei chuckled, and then licked his lips; still tasting Kurama's sweet blood there.

            "Well, at least other youkai won't bother me...But you have to remember that this is the Ningenkai, and for other ningens to get the same idea, we'll have to get married.  I'm not the legal age for it, and I don't believe the officials would understand us if we gave our real ages.  We have to wait a while, ok?"  _I'm just glad you're using restraint, Hiei.  It must be hard, but I won't undress to make it worse, until you're fully asleep._  No response came from after that question.  "Hiei, why-" Kurama sweat dropped in mid-sentence at the sight of Hiei sleeping soundly in his arms.  He kissed his koibito's forehead, and then laid him on the bed.

Outside the room, you can see two youkai at the window just looking in and the window and just staring at Hiei and Kurama's actions.

            In the moonlight, you can tell one of them is a Koorime by the light blue hair color, and it was long.  She is about 5'8", and has on a green one-piece strapless short dress with a wide brown ribbon tied in a bow around her waist.  "How cute, they look like tenchi, ne Reika?"

            "Yeah Kasi, but I guess in 4 years, the prediction I told Genkai might come true."  The other girl had middle-length neon green hair in a ponytail, and a ward on.  She is about 6'0", and had on something that looked like a dark purple ninja suit.  "It was **_just_ a prank!"**

            "I think we should get out of here before Kurama sees us."

            "You've got a point there, so let's go koi!"

            "Now who are they?"  Kurama remarked in awe at the 2 figures running away fast.

_______________________________________________________________________

**End second story**

            That's the second story for you, there's a cool follow-up to this by devilgirl, called 'The Chosen One'.  As always, here are the extra scenes, commonly called 'outtakes'.  Please enjoy!

***********************************************************************

**OUTTAKES**

Scene 1-1, Take 5

(Kurama) Well, can't we go on Nichiyobi?  It's getting close to the break-

(Hiei) I want to go **_now_**, kitsune!

Offstage (Monique, the film director from the 1st story) Cut, you don't follow the fic's script as typed!  Please follow along for once!

(Samantha) Firecracker, you're going to be with Kurama for the scene near the end.  Be happy!

(Kaorino) I'm jealous...They're so lucky!  Shina only hints at our relationship, but I don't think that yuri pairings are that common anymore.

(Monique) Back to work!

Scene 2-1, Take 3

(Kurama) I'm comiii-*trips and falls* Itai...

Offstage (Monique) Cut!  You aren't supposed to trip at all.

(Yusuke) That was very graceful. *snickers*

(Kuwabara) Urameshi, will you cut that out?  It isn't very polite! *is ready to punch Yusuke*

(Genkai) *sipping ocha* Honestly, you need to calm down.  If this keeps up, we might have a riot against the recording of this fic.

(Yukina) Please behave; I don't want to see fighting right now...

(Kuwabara) *calms down and looks disgusted at Yusuke* You shouldn't tease people like that all the time, kono yarou!

(Hiei) You started it, not us.

Take 8

(Kuwabara) *ringing the doorbell like mad, and it breaks*

(Yusuke) Now look at what you did!

Offstage (Monique) Cut, someone call a repairman!

Scene 3-2, Take 10

(Kurama) If you don't mind me asking this, but when was the last time that you've had a party with just friends?

(Kuwabara) 2 months ago, right after the Dark Tournament.

Offstage (Shizuru) Kazu, that's when I hit you for the large amount of money you never paid back.

(Monique) Cut, and stick to the fic as typed; please!

 Scene 4-2, Take 5

(Yusuke) How'd you do that?  I didn't even say why I was here, and you shoot your mouth off!

(Genkai) Sometimes you forget why I'm a psychic, you bonehead! *thwack*

Offstage (Monique) Cut!

Scene 5-1, Take 27

(Kuwabara) Gah! *falls out of his bed*

Offstage (Everyone but Yukina and Shizuru) LOL!

(Monique) *gasping for air* Cut!

Scene 6-2, Take 14

(Yukina) Genkai, where do you want this again...?

(Kuwabara) Yukina-san!

(Yukina) *jumps up out of shock, spilling ocha on Kuwabara* I'm so sorry!

Offstage (Monique) Cut for lunch break, and someone get Kuwabara a towel.

Scene 8-2, Take 3

(Koenma) *falls off of the oar*

(Botan) Are you all right, Koenma-sama?

(Yukina) I'll help if he's hurt!

Offstage (Monique) *spilling her soda* Cut...

Scene 9-4, Take 7

(Genkai) I know you must feel awkward, but tell me what's wrong.

(Hiei) Will you stop giving me that look, please?

(Yukina) That's right Genkai; it's funny!

Offstage (Monique) *laughing so hard that she's crying* C-cut, hahahaha!

Scene 10-3, Take 17

(Samantha) *trips over Hiei* Itai-itai!

(Hiei) *under Samantha* Help!

Offstage (Monique) *feeling stupid* Cut...

(Kuwabara) That's what you deserve! *starts laughing like an idiot, but that's because he **_is_** one*

(Shizuru) Kazu, get a grip! *lights another cigarette*

Scene 11-2, Take 9

(Yusuke) Aw damn, we wasted this much time and nobody got a cake in the process!

(Kuwabara) Wasn't that the director's job? *glares at Monique*

Offstage (Monique) Cut, Andre!!!

(Andre) What is it, Monique?

(Monique) Take over for a little bit!

(Andre) *sweat drop* Okay...

Scene 12-5, Take 4

(Samantha) Mei-chan, are you jealous that Reika's getting more attention than you?

(Mei) Meow! *jumps onto Samantha's head*

(Samantha) Help, wild neko alert!

Offstage (Andre) *laughing like nuts*

(Hiei) I guess that's a 'yes'. *chuckles*

(Andre) N-n-next take, please!

(Samantha) GET OFF!

(Kuwabara) Hey, don't be that mean to a neko!

Scene 13, Take 8

(Samantha) This is supposed to be break!

(Kaorino) Kasi, you're whining!__


End file.
